


There's Only One Van

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Sceo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Oral Sex, Sceo Week, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott, Theo, Stiles, and Liam are on their first tour as an up and coming band. Their gigs don't pay much yet, so they save money sleeping in the back of their van while one of them drives to the next location. Being cooped up in a small space causes things to get a little more intimate than they expected.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Sceo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864867
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	There's Only One Van

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sceo Week 2020 theme There's Only One Bed

Scott was roused from his sleep to the sounds of tires on the open road. He took a moment to reminiscence about the gig they had that night. They were the opening act for a band that wasn’t yet a household name but did have a lot of buzz amongst those who were looking for the next big thing in their genre. They knew there would be some important people in the audience that night, so they agreed to go all out. Even if he were biased, Scott thought that they had put on the best show of their lives so far. Judging by the number of people who stopped by their merch table, the audience agreed.

His thoughts were interrupted when their drummer Stiles hit a bump and caused the entire van to rock gently. Scott felt a poke in his back and realized that had been what had woken him up. He felt around behind him and confirmed his suspicions: their bassist/backup vocalist Theo’s dick was rock hard and straining against the sweatpants he slept in.

As quietly as he could Scott rolled onto his other side so that he was facing Theo. It was hard to see with just the light coming in from the windshield, but he thought his bandmate must have a respectable cock. He gave it a few pats to get a better idea of what was under there.

The touch brought Theo out of his dream. He murmured something incomprehensible as he became fully awake before opening his eyes to see Scott directly in front of him.

Before he could say anything, Scott whispered, “You poked me.” To make his meaning clear, he tapped his thumb onto the top of Theo’s dick and held it there such that it was pushing slightly back against his touch. He hoped he had been quiet enough that the sound of the road would keep his words from reaching the front of the van.

Theo glanced down to confirm what was going on, and although Scott couldn’t be sure in the dim light, he seemed to blush. “Sorry. I didn’t get a chance to rub one out in the bathroom tonight.”

Scott felt bold, so he began to roll his thumb back and forth to gently rub against Theo’s cock. “I could help you out with that.”

Scott could clearly see the whites of Theo’s eyes as he looked at Scott in shock before glancing to the front and lifting himself up enough to check on their other guitarist Liam who was sleeping soundly on the other side of Scott. “What if they hear?”

Noting that this wasn’t an objection to the offer itself, Scott ran his palm up to the base of the cock. “Then you better not make too much noise.” When Theo made no further objection, Scott slipped his hand under the waistband of Theo’s pants and firmly grasped the meat hidden beneath. Theo brought the sleeve of his hoodie to his mouth so that he’d have something to bite onto as he desperately tried to keep any sound from coming out of his mouth.

Scott ran his hand along the entirety of Theo’s length a couple of times before finally deciding that he needed to see it. Of course, he had snuck a peek at the urinals, so he knew Theo had a nice looking cock, but he had only seen it hard in his fantasies. He couldn’t discern its color in the dim light, but along with his hands moving across its surface, he had a good sense of its shape and size and was pleased.

He wanted to know it even better. As carefully as he could, Scott shifted onto his knees while never letting go of Theo’s dick. Theo’s sleeve fell from his mouth as his jaw dropped at Scott’s boldness. He quickly glanced to his side and to the front, but their other band members were still oblivious to what was going on.

Scott took a moment to breathe in Theo’s musk before lowering his mouth down onto his cock. As his tongue swirled around the head and tasted Theo for the first time, Scott heard a muffled moan. He glanced up to confirm that Theo had bitten his sleeve again to keep himself quiet. Scott paused for a moment to listen for any movement, but the sounds of the road must have covered it.

He resumed the blow job with extreme caution to keep from making any suspicious noises. He didn’t mind having to take things slowly. Given how horny Theo had been when he had woken up, it would have been tempting to quickly get him off. This way he could savor the taste and tease him with a release that was close but just out of reach.

Theo was probably surprised by the sophistication of Scott’s technique. He had intentionally developed a reputation in certain circles of not caring that much about the sex of the mouth giving him a blowjob, so he usually could find a guy hanging around after their shows looking to sneak off to a private space for a little fun. People mostly scoffed at those internet posters claiming their friend had been so good that they convinced him to go down on them after they finished him off, and they were partially right in that it wasn’t exceptional oral skills but just being kinda hot that would determine what happened afterward.

Scott took his time working his way down Theo’s cock. He couldn’t risk pushing too far and gagging loud enough to alert the entire van. His hand stroked the base so the entire dick got stimulated. His tongue and lips explored every spot on the tip searching for his most sensitive spots. It was harder without verbal responses to guide him, but he could read the subtle tensing of Theo’s body. He knew he was interpreting them correctly when he was rewarded with the warm taste of Theo’s precum.

Theo had ceased worrying about the world around him. He had closed his eyes and rolled his head back as he lost himself in the pleasure of Scott’s mouth. Each time Scott went down onto his dick, he bucked upward trying to get himself just a little deeper, but Scott put some of his weight onto the hand holding the base of Theo’s cock so he could keep himself in control of their bodies.

When Theo’s nostrils flared with a series of quick, sharp breaths, Scott knew he didn’t have much time left. He shifted his position slightly to prepare for the coming torrent. Seconds later, Theo moaned into his sleeve and unleashed the first squirt into Scott’s waiting throat. Theo had been building up the load for a couple of days, but Scott could handle it.

Once he had sucked Theo dry, Scott let the softening cock drop from his mouth and lay back down next to Theo. As he pulled his pants back over his dick, Theo noted Scott licking a stray drop off his lips.

Theo rolled over so that his mouth was just above Scott’s ear and asked, “Do you want me to…?” He wasn’t sure what exactly he was offering, but he wanted to reciprocate somehow.

Scott lifted his mouth to Theo’s ear. “I’m good. Maybe tonight.”

With that settled, they both took a moment to get themselves comfortable and fell asleep. Scott only woke up again when Liam shook his shoulder. He could see the familiar sight of a Denny’s through the windshield. Once they had ordered, Scott excused himself to use the bathroom. Stiles decided he needed to go too.

As they emptied their bladders at adjacent urinals, Stiles turned to Scott and said, “I can’t believe you did that last night. It was so hot.”

Scott was surprised but not embarrassed. “You saw us? I was sure you kept your eyes on the road.”

Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and started a video. “You two were not as quiet as you thought you were. I couldn’t miss that show, but I didn’t want to get into an accident, so I set this in the cup holder and hit record. I rubbed one out while watching it at the rest stop before I switched places with Liam.”

After he finished drying his hands, Scott took the phone and watched the video. The lighting and angle left something to be desired, but he could still see what had been going on. He felt a bulge growing in his pants as he watched himself suck on Theo’s cock. “Liam’s going to be pissed. He hates when he gets left out.”

Stiles shook his head as he tossed the paper towel into the trash can. “He didn’t miss anything. Just look at him.”

Scott’s attention had been focused on Theo and himself, but now that he watched Liam on the edge of the screen, he realized Stiles was right. Just as Scott started on Theo’s knob, Liam’s head shifted toward them. As the light of a streetlight swept across the inside of the van, there was a slight flash from the reflection off an exposed sliver of his not entirely closed eyes. As his pants started to tent, Liam slowly slid his hand across his lap so that it pressed his dick into a more inconspicuous position down his pants leg.

Stiles took his phone back from Scott. “I wasn’t the only one who took an extended bathroom break at that rest stop.”

Scott placed his hand onto his bulge and ran his thumb along the fabric that covered his length as he considered this new information. “Well, if everyone knows what is going on, why don’t you send Theo in here. We have some unfinished business.”

Stiles gave him a knowing wink as he left the bathroom.


End file.
